Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information security systems, and more particularly, to a dynamic pairing system for securing a trusted communication channel.
Related Art
With the proliferation of mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephones, financial account holders that have such devices have begun to use them to complete financial transactions. Enabling financial account holders to do so, however, poses unique security risks for financial account issuers, particularly because security capabilities and risks vary widely across different mobile communication devices and different mobile communication networks. For example, typical payment systems involve point-of-sale (POS) terminals that are usually owned and designed by either financial transaction issuers or merchants. In contrast, because mobile communication devices are manufactured by various manufacturers and can be modified by third parties, financial account issuers have less control and knowledge of the security capabilities and risks associated with them. This makes it more difficult to control the security of financial transactions that are completed using mobile communication devices. Security measures vary based on particular models of mobile communication devices, thus compounding this inherent security risk.
The risk for financial account issuers is further complicated by the mobility of mobile communication devices. Each location in which mobile communication devices can be operated potentially has a different security environment. As a result, different security measures for each location are necessary. For example, bringing a mobile communication device into a foreign country may require the mobile communication device to roam on a foreign or visiting mobile communication network, which has inherently different security countermeasures, attack scenarios, risks, capabilities, and other characteristics.
Security designers perform a labor-intensive and exhaustive analysis of the risks associated with each component of a new network in an attempt to safely interface their existing security system with the new network. The existing security system is often modified to accommodate the risks associated with the new network. This process takes a substantial amount of time and thus limits the speed with which financial account issuers can enter new markets that utilize mobile-based financial transaction networks. As a consequence, they can lose market share.
In addition, security designers typically assume that all security characteristics and risks of the network components will remain static, or remain within a tolerance related to nominal protection, once the system is deployed. A typical security system thus utilizes a particular set of security measures deployed until the security system is taken offline and either replaced or modified. In other words, if risks of the security system change, for example, due to an innovation, a new service, discovery of a design or product flaw, breach of a security measure by an attacker, etc., a maintenance window or an outage must be realized to enable the security system to be modified to respond to a security breach, patch, or upgrade. Such a system cannot adapt dynamically to various detected feedback relating to changes impacting the security situation of the network. Typical security systems, therefore, lack the adaptability necessary to be suitable for mobile-based financial transaction systems that must constantly innovate to adapt to changing markets, services, and business models. Moreover, the static security measures of typical fortress security systems increase the ease with which internal and external attackers can circumvent less adaptive security measures. As payment and network systems adapt to next generation payment and communication, the attacks and exploits will also evolve into next generation criminal exploits. As higher communication speeds, multiple communication channels, and multiple communication protocols become more common for convergent services, attack scenarios and protection mechanisms will be represented by matrices as opposed to the linear singularity used in traditional systems to represent exposure.
Notwithstanding the above-mentioned security risks, enabling mobile transactions is still a particularly attractive means for financial account issuers to enter the markets of non-bankable countries where widespread POS infrastructure is neither available nor practical.
Given the foregoing, it would be useful to be able to continuously detect changes in network security characteristics, and adapt based on these detected changes to maintain an acceptable level of security for existing and new network connections including merchants, customers, and partners for visiting and home networks.
It also would be useful to enable business entities, such as financial account issuers, to enter new markets (e.g., the mobile-based financial transaction market) with minimal modifications to their existing security system, and to accept new risk scenarios with the ability to manage magnitude of exposure by network segment, region, issuer, partner, device, and/or account across numerous device and network types.
In addition, it would be useful to enable the characterization of currently uncharacterized (e.g., non-domestic) communication network components and/or attributes to enable adaptation to the risks to maintain an acceptable level of security.